The present invention has essentially for a subject matter a method of producing hot air and hot water for the supply of sanitary fittings.
It is also directed to an apparatus for carrying out the said method and capable of producing such air and water for use in dwellings, houses, rooms or any like spaces.
It has already been proposed to heat rooms, e.g. for dwelling purposes, by means of installations producing blown hot air. On the other hand, it is already known to produce hot water for sanitary purposes by means of reservoirs or the like heated with gas or electricity. But it has not hitherto been proposed to combine both functions of heating with hot air and of production of hot water for sanitary purposes into a unit apparatus performing the two functions independently of one another, using simple means, occupying minimum space and capable of being manufactured at low cost.